Halloween Story
by alvind-rod
Summary: Alvin wants to tell Brittany how he feels for her but he couldn't never find the right words to tell her or ask her to being his girlfriend. So this Halloween night..he has one chance to tell her that he wants you to being his mate. I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or Chipettes.


**Alvin's Dark Shadow of Halloween**

**Here's a Halloween story of Alvin going crazy and he wants Brittany to know he loves more then just simple candy. This is going CGI one shot alright.**

Alvin was getting ready in his bedroom who his brothers were in the other room and the chipettes were in there bedroom to ready for the Halloween party at the school it starts 8:00 p.m then doesn't end at 3:00 a.m tonight and he wanted to being Dracula for the party. He was thinking about his crush who was Brittany Miller who was going to being a princess for the Halloween party which is going to take place at the High School Gym.

As Simon and Jeanette was going as Scientist who were trying to fix there coats for the party and Theodore and Eleanor who were going to being master chiefs. "I need more time to put some things right, Dad.." Alvin was telling Dave who walked as he was trying to put his contracts to make them a dark red as Dracula for the Halloween dance.

"Alright...Alvin...here you go" Dave gave him the black chipmunk size cape and suit with dark red tie made him look like he was Dracula Chipmunk right now then Alvin puts his fake chipmunk sharp teeth for him.

He starts putting some black boots then he tieds silver ropes to make look great then puts some dark silver mask over his chipmunk face who was looking towards the mirror who look like was Chipmunk Vampire now. Everyone was waiting for Alvin towards the car and they start thinking somehthing is up with Alvin.

Brittany was wearing a pink dress which hang to her her legs which made her look like she was from a palace then "Wow..Brittany, you look amazing" Eleanor was telling her sister of how she looks in the pink dress which all of the chipmunks and chipettes were going towards the Westmen High School Gym for the Halloween Dance expect Alvin like he was going to try to do something crazy.

"Guys...you go ahead without me!" Alvin was screaming from his bedroom not ready to reveal himself towards them, yet he still was putting his white coat over his fur to make it white to make sure it's like pale or something between that.

"Alright.." Dave was telling his 'son' with confused voice which everyone was trying to found what's Alvin up to this time. Simon still remembers what happened when Alvin was alone in they're bedroom as he caused a big mess with guitars and songs.

Alvin starts walking towards the High School and starts singing a song awhile he walks towards to meet his brothers, Brittany and her sisters for th dance. He sees some kids treat or tricking with his parents of wanted to found why did his parents leave him in charge with his brothers again but Alvin couldn't remember it.

He starts feeling a song coming on of looking at his tail which it was shaking around behind him and Alvin starts singing a song of going towards the High School.

So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black color liner And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter All we need in this world is some love There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it

Some adults starts gathering around Alvin of enjoying the new song and he thinks about Brittany of singing this song towards her but doesn't know what to think towards her about his feelings.

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had you.

From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis What they need in this world is some love There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had

The flashing of the lights It might feel so good But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!  
The fashion and the stage It might get me high But it don't mean a thing tonight

He walks inside of High School and sees Brittany who was dancing around with her sisters then "May I have this dance?" Alvin was asking Brittany who wanted to dance with her.

They start slowing dancing with each other who were smiling and Brittany wanted to remove the mask to see whose under the mask. Alvin keep singing to her of trying to tell his feelings for her.

That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah, if I had you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you You-y-y-y-y-you If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you You y-y-y-y-you If I had you

Alvin finishes the song of smiling and starts looking towards his love in life. "Who are you..Darcula" Brittany was asking softly towards Alvin who looks around to see everyone looking at them of wanted to know who is Darcula.

"Sorry..I can't tell you..my princess but I'm a guy whose in love with you" He tells her of smiling then kisses her paw softly and starts walking away from Brittany who was blushing pink. Alvin catches a dark silver hat of putting on his head and he starts walking towards his home which holds his brothers, Brittany and her sisters.

Alvin sees Dave who was smiling at his 'son' and "So how was the dance, Alvin.." he was asking him with a smile.

"We'll She did try to kiss me but I think dance is first then kids" Alvin was playing around with his dad and "AAALLLLVVVVVIIIIIIINNNNNNN" Dave screams as he was smiling towards him.

**THE END**

**Don't being mean or mad because this my first one shot Alvin and the Chipmunks story**

**Alvin D-Rod is Out**


End file.
